Vacasiones inolvidables la isla del rival
by Tsunami 4000
Summary: tsunami: esta hisotir ala dejare a mi contra parte mitsury porque me tomare un descanso mitsury: bueno es una hisotira llena de aventuras y un gran reto para nuestro queridos protagonistas ademas tmb volveran a ver los demas equipos.
1. Chapter 1

En una mañana como cualquier otra un Joven de cabellos negros, con ojos de felino, colmillos de unos 18 años, estaba despertando, sin ninguna preocupación ni problemas, fue afuera del dojo donde se encontró con sus compañeros .

¿?:Ray!! Hola..-Dijo un chico peliazul, con una gorra que parecía un gorila o un mono de circo (N.a: Creo que con eso ya saben quien es ¬¬)de 17 años

Ray: Hola Chicos...

¿?: Bien creo entonces que ya estamos todos-Dijo un chico rubio de 16 años

¿?:Espera Max aun no han llegado Hilary y el jefe-Dijo un muchacho serio de 18 años con una mirada fria y penetrante

Ray: Kai tiene razon...Pero donde podran estar?

Max: Tyson tienes alguna Idea?-Dirigiendose al mono de circo

Tyson: Ninguna..-Al decir eso una chica de 17 años junto con un muchacho de 16 habian llegaron corriendo al dojo

Ray:Keny Hilary!!Hola..-

Hilary: Hola muchachos, le hemos traído algo!

Tyson: uh?..y que es?

Kenny: Son unos boletos a Hawai!!

Max: Vaya y como los consiguieron?

Hilary:Lo que pasa es que ayer el Sr dickenson me llamo y me dijo que queria darme algo para nosotros por como hemos trabajado, y esforzado como premio

Tyson: Excelente!!!

Kai:Esperen...Hilary El señor dickenson no te menciono algo Mas?

Hilary:Hmm...Ah si ademas a dicho que ha invitado a unos cuantos

competidores de Beyblade contra los que ya se habian enfrentado antes...

Tyson:Mucho Mejor!!

Kenny:Bien chicos el avion saldra en tres dias asi que mejor sera que nos preparemos

Todos:Si!!!

Asi fue como los Blade breackers se prepararon para su viaje a Hawai

Y han pasado Tres dias y todos listos para irse

Tyson, Max y Kenny traian camisas floreadas, Tyson y Max también tenian unos anteojos de sol pero solo Tyson tenia una gran pelota de playa, Ray Y kai seguían Igual, Kenny traia todas las maletas, y Hilary traia una pollera que le quedaba un poco mas alta que sus muslos una chaqueta de mangas cortas color maranja y una especie de minifalda que parecia un top color aguamarino(Debo aclarar que ahora tiene el cabello mas largo que le llega hasta la cintura y ondulado)

~*~

Al llegar a Hawai Max y Tyson fueron los primeros en salir, alli vieron un letrero que decía

"Blade Breackers" asi que fueron alli y se encontraron con un chofer que conducia una limusina.

Dentro de la limu

Tyson: WUOOOO

Max: Vaya

Kenny: Que lujos

Ray: Es muy comodo

Kai:....

Hilary solo estaba viendo el paisaje a traves de la ventanilla asi que no dijo nada aunque de pronto noto la ventanilla del techo y se subio a ella, esto causo que al hacer eso Bueno el mono de circo y los demas vieran debajo de su pollera Hilary lo noto y..

PLAF!!!!!!!!!!

Cuatro de los miembros de los blade breackers se quedaron con la cara asi - ).( -

Y muy rojas para agregar el unico que no la tenia era Kai por que no le habia prestado atención en ningun momento (N.a:eso es mentira esto es lo que paso....

Hilary estaba justo en el medio donde los cinco chicos podian ver bajos sus polleras, todos se sonrojaron incluyendo a Kai que también la habia visto pero supuso que lo notaria asi que solo desvio la mirada y trato de dejar de ruborizarse, y en ese momento escucho un PLAF!!......Ven al parecer Kai también se paso de Hentai)

Hilary solo se volvio a sentar y no dijo nada en todo el camino pero no noto la mirada de dos muchachos que estaban cerca de ella

Cuando se detuvo la limu, vieron que unas chicas los estaban esperando

¿?:Hola ustedes deben ser los Blade Breackers-Dijo una de cabello corto enrulado

¿?:No Mary son los teletubbies vestidos como los Blade Breacker¬¬

¿?:Enserio!!!=D-Dijo otra chica

Mary: No Carla...ademas solo lo decia para animarlos y darles una buena bienvenida Lucia

Lucia: De cualquier forma Mary podrías darles ya sus collares de bienvenida

Mary: sí!!-En eso les coloco a cada uno un collar de flores

Tyson: Me podrían decir quienes son ustedes?

Lucia: De acuerdo al verte bien puedo decir que debes ser Tyson...

Tyson: Claro ven soy tan famoso aquí como en todas partes en especial con mi carisma mi buen humor mi fantástica forma de ser y...

Lucia: No es por eso en realidad lo decia por que eres idéntico a un Mono de circo ...

Todos: Jjajajajajajaja

Tyson: Oye!!!

Lucia:Miren el monito se enfado...

Mary tratando de controlar su risa: Vamos Lucia ya dejalo en paz....y mejor presentémonos

Lucia: Esta bien..Bueno yo soy lucia, ella es Carla y la otra es Mary

Mary y Carla: Aloha!!!

Max, Ray: Aloha también señoritas

Kai:...

Lucia:Tu debes ser Kai el chico serio, de cara de piedra que se pinta la cara, tu debes ser Ray el chico Felino que se cree filosofo y tu Max el niñito con mamitis.....

Hilary a Carla y Mary: siempre es tan directa?

Carla y Mary solo asintieron

Lucia:Veo que tu debes ser Hilary la que ha puesto en forma a estos vagos...-Al decir eso ve a Kenny-Tu debes ser Kenny el niñito chiquito, nerf y que no tiene ojos que se la pasa pegado a su laptop...-

Carla y Mary solo suspiraron, justo en eso Carla le tapa la boca a Lucia

Mary: Perdónenla...pero la razon por la que los esperábamos es por que nosotras los dirigiremos en donde se que daran todos estos dias

Carla: Si, y también veran a los demas equipos

Hilary:Entonces chicos ya vamonos-Dijo Hilary viéndolos pero noto que estban con varias llamitas azules, rayas tras de ellos deprimidos, y desanimados, por los que Lucia les habia dicho con la cabeza baja(Para los que ven Pokemon me entenderán) Hilary solo los vio con la boca abierta mientras lanzaba un suspiro, en eso saca una espada de kendo y hizo un ataque tipo el abuelo de Tyson, realizando que el chimpace y los demas reaccionaran

Mary:Vaya dio resultado

Lucia:Era de esperarse son unos perdidos

Mary:Carla!! Acaso no le tenias la boca cerrada

Carla comiendo una bolsa de papasfritas-ñ_ñ¡¡ eh...bueno es que tenia hambre-

Mary: Que hare contigo U.U

Lucia: dejen de joder y vamonos ...pro cierto(DIRIGIENDOSE A hilary)-

HILARY:Si?

Lucia:Toma...le dice mientras le lanza un beyblade

Hilary:Eh?

Lucia:Nuestra lider nos la dio dijo que te la entreguemos aunque no se que planes tenga

Hilary:Ya veo

Mari:Oigan mejor vayamonos

En ese momento ellos se largan si saber el destino que les

espera..Wuajjjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj.. *cofcof*...Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaaajajajajajaajajaa

Mitsury: Hoooola!!! Debo avisarles que este fanfics, lo hice mientras daba Beyblade V force, asi que no se quejen porque ya les aviso


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo:2 El juego Verdad y Reto-

Ellos llegaron en una playa que parecía un selva...(Si vieron la película de rocket power tal ves comprendan)

Allí notaron que una chica de cabellos negros lacio, ojos grises, una gorra, una chaqueta, unos jeans, y unos zapatos se les acercaba

Lucia: Hola Tatiana

Tati: hola chicas

Mary y Carla: Hola

Tati: Veo que nuestros invitados ya han llegado y son los últimos

Mary: Sí

Tati dirigiéndose al equipo de BladeBreackers: Síganme

En eso ellos obedecieron

al llegar se quedaron con la boca abierta

Allí estaban

Kai: LOs demolitión Boys(Dos PARTICIPANTES Tala y Brian)

Ray: Los White Tiger(3 PARTICIPANTES Mariah, Lee y Kevin) y Saikids(Dos participantes Salima y Kane)

Máx. y Kenny: Los ALL StAR(1 participante Emily) Saint Shield (Dos participantes Ozuma y Mariam)

Tyson: La gran mesa de Buffet que se hallaba allí (Toda la comida que puedas comer)

Salima y Mariah: Ray..hola

Ray: Que tal chicas

Emily y Mariam: Max como has estado?

Max: Muy bien y ustedes?

Kenny: " Por que Emily no me pregunto nada"

Tala: Veo que nos volvemos a ver Kai

Brian: Si y podre destruir a Ray

Tyson: Comida!!!!-GRIto mientras se lanzaba por la mesa a devorarla

Kenny: Aun creo que debe traer una pala

Ray: Me pregunto si sabe lo que es un tenedor

Lucia: Grrrrr....Mono estupido sal de alli...-dijo mientras lanzo un blade que hizo que Tyson retrocediera

Tati: U.U(Suspiro).....bIEN YA QUE TODOS ESTAMOS AQUI...DEBO INFORMARLES QUE HAREMOS UNA COMPETENCIA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA

Carla: Si en lo cual nosotros decidiremos quienes formaran cada equipo

Mary: Si para ver como se llevan entre si

Lucia: Si y mas les vale no hacer trampa

Tati: Entonces comenzare ahora sacando sus nombres de esta urna

saca un pequeño papel

"Ray"

la segunda:

"Lucia"

El tercero:

"Ozuma"

Ese es el primer equipo

Lucia: Vaya me toco con el que parece que metió el dedo en el enchufe, y el que tiene cara de gato

Ray: Será una nueva experiencia

Ozuma: Aja si como tu digas

Tati: El siguiente equipo será

Primero:

"Tyson"

segundo:

"Tatiana" yo

Tercero:

"Kane"

Tati: según noto tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo

Tyson: Vaya y yo que quería enfrentarme contra Kane otra vez

Kane: Espero que logremos ganar

Tati: El siguiente grupo serán

Primero:

"Kai"

Segundo:

Lee

Tercero:

"Emily"

Kai: Genial ¬ ¬

lee: Vaya ¬¬

Emily: con dos tipos serios, y sin nada en comun

Tati: El siguiente equipo

Primero:

"Brian"

Segundo:

"Salima"

Tercero:

"Máx."

Brian: Si al parecer podré enfrentarme con Ray

Salima: Espero que todo salga bien

Máx.: Si esto será emocionante

Tati: El otro equipo

Primero

"Kevin"

segundo:

"Mary"

Tercero:

"Tala"

Kevin: Vaya

Mary: Si ESTA BIEN

Tala: Lo que sea

TATI: El siguiente

Primero:

Mariah

Segundo:

Carla

Tercero:

Mariam

Mariah: Estoy segura de que mi pelea con Ray será igual que la ultima

Carla: Oigan ustedes saben si Tyson se comió todo el buffet?

Mariam: Yo y Sharkcrash seremos los ganadores

Tati: En caso de que un participante no pueda participar o sea descalificado Hilary tomara su lugar

---------

Tati: Antes que nada repartiremos las habitaciones como notaron esto es Mixto asi que por favor que las chicas sigan a Lucia

mientras los hombres a Mary y Carla y Hilary tu ven conmigo quiero hablarte

Todos obedecieron

mientras Hilary y Tatiana se encontraban charlando

Tati: Comprendes Hilary

Hilary: Espero que...esto funcione

Tati: El sr D. tuvo una gran idea al invitarlos

Hilary: Si aunque nunca crei que fuera para eso

Tati: Te equivocas yo fui la que lo organizo

Hilary: Ya veo...pero para que me diste este blade

Tati: Si ves tiene una bestia bit y por si fuera poco es na bestia bit mitologica...y creo que te resultara facinante porbarla

Hilary: Suena divertido

Tati: Recuerda que esto es un secreto

Hilary: Si...asi que la isla del Rival

Tati: Entonces creo que ya puedes irte

Hilary: Para mi suerte nadie esta interesado en mi

Tati:....

Hilary se marcho y luego cuando ya estaba a lo lejos

Tati: Yo no contaria con eso jijijijjijijjijijijijijijijijiji


End file.
